gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Brittana Team
f The Brittana Team f Brittany & Santana "Still, I have to accept that I love you. I love YOU, and I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please, say you love me back. Please." "I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world." ---- o Rules For This Team Afores Santana Ends You o * You have to have an account to join, or if you are an anon, you must link to your Special Contributions page. * Don't go around spamming or disrespecting other ships' pages. * Don't delete anything that isn't yours * Respect other people's point of view. *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship Brittana, please don't bash or vandalise this page. *You can't sign more than once. *No inappropriate pictures. *You can't sign from someone else. *Any registered user that ships Brittana, must be allowed to sign. *Any other rules must be approved by an admin. ---- Welcome to the team dedicated to all of those amazing people who want Brittana together and hate seeing Santana and Brittany so sad. They've made us laugh with brilliant and quirky one-liners they have provided and they have made us cry with the beautiful renditions of Songbird and Landslide and their heart stopping confessions of their love for one another. Only Brittany can bring out the soft and non-bitchy Santana while only Santana can expose Brittany's bright side and understand her ditzy one-liners and not diss her for it. How sweet was it for Santana to defend Brittany and accompany her to the dentist when there was nothing technically wrong with her teeth (Britney/Brittany) and Brittany was the only one there to comfort Santana after being insulted in Silly Love Songs. They pour out so much emotion for each other with the most "I love you" being said on the show and are implied as soulmates (Rumours). Please man up Santana, Brits is single again. o "Cause I built My Life Around You" - The Story So Far o Santana and Brittany debuted together on the episode Showmance as the back-up singers and dancers for Quinn, who all auditioned for the New Directions with their tongue-in-cheek rendition of I Say a Little Prayer. As the episodes go on, we evidently see the closeness of their friendship through their constant hugging and linking hands. Initially, they were only implied as best friends who "slept around" with other guys until the episode Sectionals, where Brittany confirmed that she and Santana have slept together therefore giving them their status as "Best friends with benefits". This was also later confirmed by Santana in the episode Hell-O, where see was prepared to "make-out" with Brittany in exchange for a free dinner. This episode also introduced us to the famous pinkie linking, which they do very often. Season 2 saw a lot more screen time for Brittany and Santana where Brittany got her first centric episode Britney/Brittany in which Santana accompanied Brittany to the dentist. In the episode Duets, we see Santana giving Brittany "sweet lady kisses" in Brittany's room. Santana turned down the idea Brittany had planned for them to sing instead partnering up with Mercedes while Brittany, still angry with Santana partnered up with Artie. In the song Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me and Valerie, we see Santana and Brittany graciously flirt with one another giving us the impression that their "benefits" regime isn't over. The episode Sexy started the Brittana drama starting with Brittany cheating on Artie with Santana. Brittany then asked Santana to talk about her feelings in which they turned to Ms Holiday for help. This resulted in Santana confirming her feelings for Brittany during their rendition of Landslide. Santana confesses her love for Brittany but gets turned down as Brittany doesn't believe its right to just break up with him. We see less interaction from Brittany and Santana in the next couple of episodes as Santana is starting to relinquish the fact that she is a lesbian, which is later confirmed in Born This Way where she is having trouble coming out. Brittany helps her with the shirt saying "Lebanese" and wears it but doesn't perform with the rest of the New Directions implying that she isn't ready to accept herself. Brittany breaks up with Artie and is comforted by Santana who sings Songbird to her. Brittany later asks Santana to join her for Fondue for Two and ask her to the prom which she reluctantly accepts but doesn't turn up. Santana then loses the Prom queen title where she is comforted by Brittany who encouraged her to "embrace the awesomeness in her", which gives us the idea of Santana possibly coming out in the near future. Brittany confirms her love for Santana in New York and "believes anything is possible" opening up to the idea of a very possible relationship in season 3. What will happen in season 3? Only time will tell. o Templates o { { Brittanafans } } { { Brittanafan } } o The AMAZING Brittanese o #User:Flibbles #If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down #So if You're Rebecca Black Then Why are You White? # #Bohemian-moon #Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) #Xx-LiZzYcOdY-xX #''Sombraline'' #Santana Lopez"Get Up In My Grill" #Finchelquicklover #gleefinchelbartie 'You're very talented. I should know, I'm very talented too.' #ThisKidLikesGlee #Finchell #Gleek5 #Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) #Isn't it killing you;like it's killing me #RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ #Petrificus14 #i've been afraid of changing..♥cause' I built my whole life around you..♪ #Daftendirekt Homework #I'm a 9 year old gleek. Does that matter? #FernandaMouta #Gleestyle #Nayapher (got it coach!) #izzypotterrocks!!! :D #Jpo06 #BlackAndYellowSwaqq #Brittany Breaks The Truth To Artie Well, for a while, I thought you were a robot. #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] #Babyjabba #Gleek Brittana21 #[[User:Pig&gleecrazy|'Pigandgleecrazy']] '' Let’s do Run Joey Run!'' #Brochy #[[User:FinchelForever|'You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am, Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper ']] [[User:FinchelForever|'Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground']] Like a Skyscraper. # #Brittana forever♥♪☺ It's All About The Teasing, and NOT about the Pleasing!♥♪♥ #Gleekster101 #Froggy Lips If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #Klaine and Fabson are pure epicness! #Brittz Here!Did You Know That Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks? #QRGleek - Zombie Double Rainbows #Peacekeeper13 #Audball2108 #[[User: Gleeful|'Gleeful']] Don't hate me just cause you ain't me ♫ #Goldstarrach #Ronn. #Golden_Starz Whether it's a heart attack or heartbreak, just like Broadway, the show must go on # --[[User: Immagleek18|'Did you get my text?']] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'Yes...']] #GleekyVivi #LYDMAN #--[[User: Kira is a gleek|'This is how the story plays out Quinn:']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'Rachel gets Finn and YOU get heartbroken']] #--Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 #gleekjonleaheathernayadianna #Careyellow #.-[[User:Leia Stone|''Capture The Flag]]Lebanese #[[User:CheeriosWMHS|'You like HER more than ME! She's BLOND and AWESOME and SO SMART! ADMIT IT! Just ADMIT IT! NO KISS ME!]] '''The wisdom of a Weepy Hysterical Drunk. #[[User: AoiFe OLivia|'You' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab #GleekandGleekier #Samchel:D # --[[User:Sky Splits|'I want my kids to be able to look back at these books and see who I was, make them proud — not the bastard one I'm carrying now, of course — the ones I'll have when I'm married and ready']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[Quinn Fabray the best glee character]]] #--Here's my song it goes blah, blah, blah. ~Glee Spoof, The Blaine Song~ # #User:Goth-wheelkids #--Pigandgleecrazy #[[User:BrittanaKlaine25|''Lebenese>Bitch'' Obviously you don't love you as much as I do or you would Put the shirt on and dance with me.]] #[[User:DieYoungStayPretty|''Britanna is lesbian-liscious]] #--♥♥Gleek4ever♥♥Yobro001 :) # LoserLikeMe) # St.berrylover #--Abejita gm # HannahGleek #BRITTANA AND FABERRY ARE HOT #--I'm not giving up those Shinny Crowns 17:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) # Can't sing # User:Baby Tana # Just a Lucky Person # [[User: QuinnySkySplits|''you can get married as many times as you want']][[User talk:QuinnySkySplits|''' you only get one shot at your junior prom♥']] # Quinn.Sam # Mrs. Puckzilla # # [[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.']] She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing '' # Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? # CuteKurt Let me tell you about CHRIS COLFER He is TALENTED HE IS PURE AWESOMENESS #I'mfromlimaheights #User:xMimiii # Look, I don't mean to be a bitch... Well, acutally I do # Idobite # User:Samantha2337 # User:Gleek1537 # D-Dizzle Charlie Swagron # Per3ylove - Talk # Whether It's a Heart Attack or Heartbreak, just like Broadway... The Show Must Go On # SariahOStalk # --Shootingstars12 # RedQueen Still waiting for the right time to be with you.. and spend the rest of my life beside you. #User:LoveNayaRivera #User:Georgialovesglee:) #Quamfan #I wish I knew how to make a cool signature #--[[User:StGroffles|'To live a creative life,]][[User talk:StGroffles| we must lose our fear ]]of being wrong. #[[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'''Your very talented.]] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Really?']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Yeah. I should know, I'm very talented too.']] #Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever #User:Ilovekurtandblaine #User:Drechao #Br0dxwerc #Make it stop, let this end, all these years pushed to the ledge, but proud I stand, of who I am, I plan to go on living Littlemissbrittany888 #-Elli51 #User:Sparkle22 #User:Like a gLeek #<3 Klaine <3 Brittana <3 Faberry <3 Fabang # User:Kringles02 Born this way! Brittana♥ # PrettyAyan # --I Love Glee signed this! #User:Gleeks04 #User:SweetChick #Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen Hello Love|Talk to me, the biggest Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff fan ever! Did you know there favorite color is purple?? #SapphireSkies "So freaking charming" #--[[User:StGroffles|'The world is a dangerous place to live;']] [[User talk:StGroffles|'not because of the people who are evil, ']]but because of the people who don't do anything about it. # ----[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Merrygold']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|[You know I practically rule the world of fashion and have a super hot husband]]] #User:Gleekandgleeker Brittana for life! ♥ Proudly So. #User:BrittanaFan1508 #SantitanyShipper89 #I have these feelings, feelings for you ♥ [[User talk:ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE|'I just want you.']] 20:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) # I love you more more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. ~~ User:LadyBee #User:Klainiac #--[[User: NayaLebanese|'I have awesome gaydar']] [[User talk:NayaLebanese|''It just kind of happened]] 23:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) #GRESHEENA<3 #NicoleeGleek #santanalover #(QuinnQuinn 01:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC)) #Jesse St Ninja #Lopierce4eva - [[User talk:Lopierce4eva|'All you have to do is say YES!]] #Rhdkstrhedkshbjds #User:Gleek4ever96 #User:BrittanaAndKlaineLover #User:AnimeTomboy1998 - Brittana's the real girlz in Glee! :D #User:Kurtsies #Happinessmachine # Whatsername_gleek o Brittana Based Songs o '''Brittana Centric Other Glee Songs Valerie - Special Education Light Up The World - New York Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me - The Rocky Horror Glee Show Dancing Queen - Prom Queen o Brittana Scenes o thumb|left|290px|"Im So Yours" thumb|right|290px|Unthinkable thumb|right|290px|The legendary Songbird!! thumb|left|290px thumb|right|290px|"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world" thumb|290px|left|The Kiss!! thumb|290px|right|Parachute!! thumb|290px|left o Brittana Memorable Quotes o o Fansites o Tumblr links: *http://teambrittana.tumblr.com/ *http://fuckyeahbrittany-santana.tumblr.com/ *http://afores-i-ends-you.tumblr.com/ *http://assvera.tumblr.com/ *http://bfuniversity.tumblr.com/ *http://teamheya.tumblr.com/ *http://straightupbittch.tumblr.com/ *http://prettylittlecheerio.tumblr.com/ *http://t-u-b-b-i-n-g-t-o-n.tumblr.com/ Facebook Links: *SS-Brittana Twitter links: *http://twitter.com/#!/team_brittana *http://twitter.com/#!/TeamBrittana *http://twitter.com/#!/heyabrittana o The Brittana Gallery o Brittana Final Moment on Locker.gif Brittana - Pillow Fight.gif Brittana Background Cherrios Competition.gif Brittana-brittany-and-santana-20652617-500-500.gif Brittana - Hallways.gif Brittana - Thanks for understand me.gif Brittana - Like never before.gif BS Touch-a Touch-a TouchMe.gif Santittany - Dancing.gif Santittany.gif Lil' Brittana.gif Brittana - Adivination.gif Brittana - Landslide.gif Britanna - Poster.gif I'll Kiss You Britt.gif comforting santana.jpg tumblr_lq6n921NyD1qkvjb8o1_500.jpg o Fanfiction o Drama/Angst: *Music Box- In-Progress *I See You''- In-Progress'' *7 Stuffs''- In-Progress'' *Color''- Completed'' *Do Not Mistake My Grace for my Weakness- In-Progress *Stolen Halo-''Complete'' *Mischances Stances and Stolen Glances''- In-Progress'' *Influence''- Completed'' *Id Rather Be Flying Than Falling''- In-Progress'' *Memories of Yesterday''- Completed'' *Fates Hands''- In-Progress'' *Just Doing Her Job'-'' In-Progress' *Roommates'- In-Progress' *Side Effects'- In-Progress' *Shadows Of A Heart'- Completed' *Reality Swap'- In-Progress' *Shine'- In-Progress' *Superman'- Completed' *Setting The Rain On Fire'- In-Progress' *Fate Has Laid A Hand'- In-Progress' *I've Imagined It All'- In-Progress' *Contract Pending'- In-Progress' *Try Not Caring'- Completed' *Echoes Of Destiny'- In-Progress' *Empire State Of Mind'- In-Progress' *Under A Southern Sky'- In-Progress' *Looking For San'- Completed' *When Skies Are Grey'- Completed' *True As The Sky Is Blue'- In-Progress (Sequel To "When Skies Are Grey")' *Just A girl'- Completed' *Glimpse'- Completed' *ZDay'- Completed' *Always The Same'- Completed' *That Almost Perfect Moment'- In-Progress' *Sex Addict'- In-Progress' *The Lyrics To Love'- In-Progress' *Present'- In-Progress' *I Can't Think Straight'- In-Progress' *Welcome To The Academy'- In-Progress' *Life On a Nickel'- In-Progress' *Handcuffs' ''- In-Progress'' Crime/Mystery: *Short Change Hero''- Completed'' *A Divine Image''- Completed'' *Whodunit-'' Completed'' *Paved With Good Intentions-'' Completed'' Family: *Summer Memories''- Completed'' *Charmed''- Completed (Sequel To "Summer Memories")'' *Trains And Sewing Machines ''- In-Progress (Sequel To "Charmed")'' *Going Home''- In-Progress'' *Put On A Happy Face''- In-Progress'' Horror/Supernatural: *Wanna Bite''- In-Progress'' *I Need A Doctor''- In-Progress'' *I Won't Bite Too Hard''- In-Progress'' *Bitten''- In-Progress'' *Brittany The Vampire Slayer''- Completed'' *Happy Halloween''- In-Progress'' *Thirteen Steps''- Completed'' Humor: *Brittanys Diary''- In-Progress'' *Lake Hope''- Completed'' *The Carnival Switch''- Completed'' *Teenage Dream''- In-Progress'' *Random Acts''- In-Progress'' *Weddings Meet''- In-Progress''' *Winner Winner Chicken Dinner''- Completed'' *Once Upon a Time''- Completed (Sequel To "Winner Winner Chicken Dinner")'' *Modern Warfare ''- In-Progress (Sequel To "Once Upon a Time")'' *Moving In''- Completed'' *Falling To Pieces''- Completed'' *What The Hell''- Completed'' *Reactions''- Completed'' *All I Want''- In-Progress'' *The Unholy Trinity Hangover''- Completed'' *Brittany's Articles'- In-Progress'' *Baby It's Cold'- Completed' *Love From Brittany'- In-Progress' *Distance Travelled'- Completed' *Return Journey'- Completed (Sequel to Distance Travelled)' *Challenge Accepted'- In-Progress' *Sky High' - In-Progress'''